Pink Marshmallows
by kikoune
Summary: One shots. Pink and Fluffy Sweets for Skip Beat Lovers. Take them while stocks last! NEW Christmas special with "You should look up at Christmas" !
1. Dangerous Game

**Hey everyone ! So here is a little prompt I saw on discord published by jsmmmn( or also called damseling) !** **I own nothing that is originally from Skip Beat!** **Enjoy**

~~~~~

It's really dark in here. I try to breath as silently as I can. I have to be as silent and discreet as possible. I close my eyes and try again to calm my heart after the sprint I just took.

Everything is going to be ok. That's what I always say to myself in such a situation.

Something big is on the line this time.

This time he moved, I heard something approximately 15 meters away. He's close by. I have to be quick ! I move slowly to my right and peek from the corner. He's not there. I tiptoe to the next corner and there he is!

Ok, he is not looking this way. I quickly run through the room. My ninja training is really useful here. With all the force that I have, I jump and take his face down to mine and give him a sensual kiss.

He responds automatically and here I go!

I let go and shoot him straight in the heart.

"It's not fair Kyoko!" he looks at me with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"It is! I just won, you are dead."

"Ok, I'll let it slide, but I really wanted to decide this time!"

"No, we are going where I want to go this year for vacation. No more spending too much on hotel rooms Kuon!"

"As you wish my heart," he gives me a loving look and my heart skips a beat.

"It was really a nice idea to let the laser tag winner decide for the next destination. We'll do the same next year," Kyoko promised.

"Everything you want."

And that's how Kuon and Kyoko decided to spend their next vacation on another beautiful exotic island, because Kuon finds his ways into Kyoko's heart even when it's her turn to decide.

~~~~~

 **So sorry if you are waiting for the next chap of _Dancing Girls_ , but I am currently stuck and so maybe I'll continue if the inspiration strikes again !**

 **And if you are a new reader, welcome on board !**

 **Sweet day to all of you !**


	2. Galaxy Hunters

**A big thank you to my discord family ( you'll recognize yourself) for their help to create this One shot. Love you all!**

 **I own nothing btw except the AU-ness ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

Kyoko sat in one of those Galaxy Coffees waiting impatiently for her best friend while drinking her favorite cocktail : the milkyway tea. She liked this one particularly because of those intergalactic berries that were the same shape as the stars. And they shone in the milky tea nonetheless.

Kanae messaged her earlier that her current job took a little bit longer and just ended as she succeeded to catch one of those picky robbers that the LME kingdom not really liked to see in this part of the galaxy.

Kyoko was waiting for her new assignment to start, so she had time to catch up a little bit with her. They did not have that many chances to spend time together in the last couple of weeks, as one of the other kingdoms were having like a witch hunting. It was no easy times. Even if it was difficult, she was at least well paid. Men are really too easily fooled. That was their motto. She liked it. Because she swore to never love a man again. Ever. So this job was just right.

"Mo! You could have at least waited for me before starting drinking ! "

"Mokoooo ! I am so happy to see you ! You look gorgeous is this new dress! "

"Come on, it's only one of those frivolous things I use to catch 'em ! "

"But it is still awesome on you, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, tell me now about your next hunt ! You texted me that everything was alright, but I know you are lying again! So spill it out !"

"There is nothing… I assure you !"

"Kyoko….!" ,said Kanae with a lot of fury, "stop that earthbullshit and talk. Otherwise I can go and look for a new best friend right away !"

"Noo you cannot do that to me ! Ok, I-I'll explain...So king Lory asked me to do this job that he called 'Something Dangerous'...oh and look ! It's already this late! Sorry Moko, I really need to go, otherwise I'll really be late! See youuu ! "

Kanae could only see her hurry out of the cafe and wonder in what for trouble Kyoko got herself in again.

 **xXx**

Kyoko was staring at the starship passing by as she received one last time a call from king Lory. She should be really careful about this one task. Her target would not easily be fooled and has some specific tastes. It is very important that he doesn't notice that he is the one being chased.

Rumors were also starting to spread in the bars about things called 'starmaids' that would kill men if they were listening too closely to the whispers of the deadly night.

 _That is ridiculous, I would not compare my job to such a thing. Like I would transform myself in a species with a fishy tail ! I don't like that, even if I had tried once… I liked those earth stories but that tail was really not easy to move in ! No women who respects herself would do such a thing twice out of choice !_

This time Kyoko had transformed herself thanks to Muse-sama to a normal earth human with strawberry blonde hair. She also wore some rocky trousers on with right black high heels that no man could resist. Yes, she could be called a man hunter, or a starmaid if people liked to talk about her job as a legend. But it was her reality. She lured galactic robbers into believing she was a mere female looking for entertainment and putting them behind bars.

That was a really satisfying job. Who would have known that she was good in that after the fiasco with Sho?

Kyoko was the best (at least that was what the statistics were saying about the number of catches she already had done). She didn't believed it, but she liked putting frauds behind bars. It was good! She hated men. And that's why she liked Moko-san that much. They understood each other so well.

She just arrived and was waiting for her target on Planet Huul. She was prepared to begin the hunt. She had listened to all the rumors about him. He was called Cain. A God in murdering. He was quick, concise and extremely intelligent.

She could not lose this time. - Even if she never did -. Otherwise he would know the existence of the killing Ladies of the LME kingdom. And all their hard work would go to waste. This could not happen, their trick was too perfect. Guys only have one thing on their mind. No, those people had two things in mind : crime and women. It was like a final boss of an arc in a game, crazy stressful but sje would be really feeling good when it will be over.

It looked like her Information source was correct, as she saw a galactic sports spaceship landing on the parking of the bar. This was going to be a harsh one.

She watched him carefully enter the building of the café where she sat in a booth. He went straight to a corner where there were not that much people around. That was it. He was certainly waiting for someone. _Who knows? I don't have time to waste._

This situation really is the worst nightmare ever. At least his table was on the way to the restroom. _This could be a good way to lure him into watching me._ Kyoko smirked inwardly: no man can resist her, when she walks by in those high-heeled boots like a graceful cat.

 _Ok time to act!_

As soon as she had taken the decision, Kyoko stood up and headed straight into the direction of the restroom. She was not looking at first, but when she passed near his table she stole a glance in his direction. He was looking. Good.She could tell she had caught his eye.

She would wait two minutes. It offered her just enough time to check one final time: her appearance in the mirror is spotless.

As she came out, he was already looking straight at her and smiling radiantly.

"Hey there, did I see you somewhere before? I swear I know you from somewhere, you seem so familiar…."

 _Oh he took the first step. Interesting! Start something Kyoko ! Quick!_

"Oh..? I don't think so. I would certainly remember some hot guy like yourself". _Smile that super smile you have, quick !_

"Is that so, how come you are so sure of yourself…? Pardon me I forgot my manners, I am Cain, and what is your lovely name?"

"Mine is Setsu. Pleased to meet you, Cain. I am sure, because I've never seen someone putting such dark aura around himself. I'm impressed. I like that…." _He was looking a little bit flustered but not alerted. This was going smoothly, maybe too much…. I should be careful._

"Would you mind if I…. I sit with you? I think my date just canceled our appointment…. Is that too demanding on my part? I don't think I am... " _The alluring look now !_

"You don't have to be… it would be my pleasure to know you a little better Setsu. Please, take a seat"

 _His smile is such blinding and gives at the same time such a dangerous feeling! Oh my god I am afraid. Why did he say my name like that?! Am I screwed? That never happened before. What am I doing here? Why was I a men hunter again? Compose yourself for Jupiter's name Kyoko! Seduce him, you can do it !_

Kyoko's instant new plan was to show no mercy to herself and to not listen to this guy. She would be leading. _I am the hunter here !_

He seemed to be waiting for her to take the seat in front of him. He seemed so natural in this role, it was disturbing Kyoko. She was going the hard way : sit next to him and take all that control she didn't have over her body to do it in an sexy way. Why did her body respond to this guy in such a weird way?!

"So I was wondering what a guy like you would be doing here alone… were you waiting for a nice little girl to show up or do you like straightforward ladies more….? I am sure we can find this out really soon"

She was maybe pressing her luck, but she was trying to be careful to sound as sexy as possible and approach him slowly and with a lustful look. ' _Don't be the one to look away first!'_ was what she reminded herself of even as their lips came closer and closer...

He had a surprised look but was not moving. And this was the right time to take control over him and show him her power. She grabbed his soft hair and pushed him with force towards her and kissed him. She was surprised how quickly he was responding. _It feels so nice…._ _no you cannot fall for one of your targets ! Kyoko don't lose yourself!_

This kiss lasted for minutes and minutes and the sexual tension between them grew so fast that it got almost out of hand. She had never experienced something like this before. _For Jupiter's and Neptune's sake, what was happening to her?_

He broke the kiss first. Looking horrified with what just happened. This was not normal. He had never felt this thing before for a target… He should move quickly out of here and try another time again. Lory is going to kill him for not catching this Setsu persona.

 _She was amazing, but what just happened was not professional. He was a female hunter for Jupiter's sake ! There was no way a girl could lead the way. Damn !_

He quickly went out of the bar and started his sports spaceship out of Huul. This was a nightmare. How is he going to report that to king Lory?

 **xXx**

Lory was watching his kingdom from his shipcastle. He smirked. This Game of challenging his two best hunters at each other was a really fun thing to do. He wondered…. who got whom first?

 **Hi everyone ! I hope you enjoyed my little Starmaid Oneshot ! Oh! What wouldn't Lory do for his amusement? :P**

 **Leave a review if you feel like it, that would make me happy !**

 **Cheers !**


	3. Yashiro's New Hobby

« He looked at her with a puppy dog pout. She looked at him for a few minutes and gave up. She found him just so sweet. 'You know I can't resist this look and you know that. It is not fair Ren!.' You can see him smile at her, with one of those real smiles, not those brilliant ones that are just way too scary. He is going to take the next step and ki-"

"What the – ", Ren exclaimed all of the sudden.

"What are you doing Yashiro?", said Kyoko while interrupting Ren.

"Oh…hmm… nothing, really!"

"That doesn't really sound like that, and you know that as well as we do."

Yashiro starts to look everywhere except at his two charges. Is there like a way to run away from this situation? _Please god! Give me a way out of here!_ "Oh look ! Maria is coming this way!"

Kyoko looks up with a beautiful smile and over her shoulder to only see an empty hallway. "But where did you see her Yash-"

And that's when she looked again where he was standing two minutes ago to only find an empty space. "Ren? Was it me or did he write like a love story about us in a book and talking to himself while writing the whole time?"

"No it is not you Kyoko, I am afraid it's one of his new hobbies." _He could at least hide it better in front of Kyoko! As if it wasn't already frustrating enough to not be able to do those thing to the real girl, he has to talk while rewriting my entire life in his fantasies!_

 _Yashiro is really strange since he became my manager. The worst part is that Ren would never think of me in such a fashion. He has already someone else and-_

"And what Mogami?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko looked up, as she her inner ranting was interrupted by her crush-

"What what Ren?"

"Why couldn't I think of you like a potential love interest? You are a talented, caring woman that has everything a man could only dream of having by his side. And I have no other girl in my life."

Kyoko's mind just shut up and broke down. Did she really just say all that out loud?! Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of his bowl. _How do you breathe again?_

"And that was exactly the moment Ren choose to show his feeling as he slowly leans in closer, brushing a stray of hair –"

"Just shut up Yashiro ! I can do that by myself without your narrating, I am right here!" responded Ren to the hidden Narrator.

And that is when Kyoko's heart took over the control of her body and did something her mind would have never dared doing- because it was currently rebooting-. She put herself up, grabbed his hair in her hands to push him down and kissed him with such a fearless manner that all people watching this scene were wondering if she was truly the Love Me Number one member or a Alien that took over her body.

"Wow I didn't expect that...It's even better than my stories" was coming out of the plant.

 **xoxo**

 **Because You know, sometimes it's best to just follow your heart.**


	4. A Night To Remember

_Discover if I prepared a trick or a treat for you, the Skip Beat Lover !_

 _xoxo_

It is common knowledge that when the sunset is over, the spookiest night of all of the autumn season can begin: Halloween is here. People all around the world (almost everyone and especially Americans) prepared themselves and their houses to be ready for this night.

Meanwhile in Japan, there was a lone hidden American boy beneath the mask of Tsuruga Ren. It was one of those nights that he missed being abroad in his homeland and enjoying the festivities with his family. Kuu and Julie always decorated their house to the fullest and were the scariest parents in the whole neighbourhood, or even in the town if they were not located in one of the biggest cities full of extravagant rich celebrities.

As he came home to his apartment after work, he decided to watch one of his dad's movie with a little glass of golden spirit. At least he could see him that night, even if it was only on screen. He prepared everything for his night, and as he was alone and a little depressed, he thought that skipping his dinner was not that big of a deal. Oh how mistaken he was!

xoxo

Nobody would have guessed that one golden-eyed girl decided to play a little prank on her beloved sempai on the Halloween night. Ren had talked to her a few weeks ago that he would have liked to celebrate that festivity in Japan because it looked just too cool. Even Lory's extravagance was not enough to satisfy Ren's hunger of Halloween. And the sad look that she saw on his face a millisecond this morning talking about Halloween gave her the idea of just doing it.

Kyoko took her afternoon to make lots of research of the best way to surprise Ren. Setsu's English spirit came out while researching on the internet and she ended up sewing the whole costume while being under the influence of Setsu. She should have avoided that! Ooh what would she do with a whole black cat outfit wholly made of black leather? It looked totally cool and even Kyoko the maiden heart was envious and couldn't resist to take a chance of surprising Ren/Cain with that! The only question was, will she have the strength to walk to his place in that outfit?

She should have known that nothing separates Setsu from her beloved brother. And that is how she ended up totally in black leather, in stiletto high-heel-knee-high boots on his doorstep. A cute cat ears hairband was with the blood red lipstick the cherries of the cake. (Because only one cherry is not enough). Sestu and Kyoko knowing that behind this door was the man of their lives, didn't blink an eye before knocking on the door.

xoxo

Ren heard a knock on his door and was wondering who it could be this late. He hoped it weren't some children from his neighbours trying to play trick and treat in the apartment complex. He wouldn't have the strength to say that he hadn't prepared anything for the little ghosts and vampires and break their little hearts.

Little did he know that his heart would skip several beats and that his mind would be blown away with what he was going to see. It would fuel his craziest dreams but also his courage to finally confess his feelings to her. Because on the other side of the door was standing the sexiest and most caring woman he had ever met. That was a night he would always remember.

xoxo

And that is how I'll end this one shot, your creative minds can come up with what is going to happen next!

Happy Halloween :D


	5. You should look up at Christmas

Maria decided to fly abroad with grandfather to surprise her dad on this year's Christmas day - she was old enough to stop worrying so much about all those flight crash statistics. It was safer to take a plane to join her father than crossing roads in the capital. That meant Kyoko had no excuse to throw herself a 'thank-you' party this year. She wasn't confident enough, or self-aware to know that becoming 18 was a reason enough to celebrate. So no, no party was planned this year.

Some might say that avoiding preparing a big feast was less troublesome, few would say it was less lonely, but others would argue that you can feel lonely when accompanied by the wrong people, too. Now, how would this story go if she just had the right person by her side on this particular evening?

Let's just imagine that Ren asked: "Kyoko would you spend Christmas night with me?",some day while driving to work. And first, Kyoko would refuse, but later agree, and realize that her heart had more power over her brain now when it came to Ren. She would think 'Wouldn't it be good to see him on Christmas day? We both don't have family, the darayuma couple, and everybody else are out traveling. Why not be together if he doesn't have plans to spend this romantic night with a girl he loves? ' "I would be really happy to spend the Christmas eve with you" she answered,feeling her heart joyfully bounce against her chest.

He chose a really nice restaurant with a good chef and a great skyline view. He rented the place and had everything organised. He even considered buying her a dress for the occasion, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed for not having the proper clothes, but he didn't account for his parents. Julie and Kuu sent her a stunning red dress, it had hints of glitter here and there, but overall it was simple and classy.

Kyoko didn't believe her eyes when she saw that red masterpiece in the box. It was perfect. She adored it even more just because it came from her dad and his wife. A little voice told her she would also need a big coat if she didn't want to freeze to death. That was solved by Kanae's perfect birthday present.

When Ren came to pick her up, he saw hints of red fabric peeking under the long coat she was wearing. She was beautiful with makeup and combed her hair. 'I am the luckiest man alive' was what he couldn't help but repeat on his mind while he drove. The loop in his mind got worse and his lungs failed to funcion when they arrived and he helped her out of her coat, acting like the gentleman he was.

Dinner went without problems. Everything was fine from the entry to the dessert. Everything was perfect. Between the main dish and the dessert, snow started falling and the view was breathtaking. Ren had a hard time not leaning over the table and taking her hand in his. He almost proposed to her - only thrice. His heart couldn't take it anymore, how could he confess to her? Or when?

Little did he know, but Kyoko also had a hard time staying on her chair. Kissing his lips crossed her mind several times - specially when utensils or glass touched his kissable lips, or when he moved his hypnotizing mouth. Would she be able to find the strength to stop staring at him during dinner? Oh, how she enjoyed and hated that night !

The bûche de noël they had was the perfect balance between black chocolate and sugar. even Ren took some bites of the dessert plate. They had such a lovely time that they didn't noticed what was happening outside.After Ren took care of the bill and they exited the building, they eventually stopped looking at each other and realized it had snowed more heavily than expected.The city was white, magically white.

In a flash, Ren and Kyoko were back at their childhood, when they enjoyed their time together in the nature. They played together that night, but in the snow this time.They were so absorbed enjoying their time that they forgot that snow was cold, and eventually, they were totally freezing.

The solution came naturally - since they had often done this before as Setsu and Cain- they hold hands to keep eachother warm, and walked home, as the car and the roads were totally blocked by snow.

As they were walking through the silent streets, Kyoko stopped to admire the festive lights. "Tsuruga-san, look, what strange branch is this, over our heads? "

He caressed her cheeks with his thumb, with a softness to his eyes. "That means the moment I've been waiting for the whole night has come". He leaned closer and their lips touched, affectionately. Kyoko found herself hugging him. 'This can only be a dream'.

The awkwardness of the moment bubbled up and they both started laughing. Kyoko couldn't help but thought 'How could he kiss me? Didn't he have a girl he liked?!'She took a step back, the tender moment was completely destroyed.

Ren looked at her, sadly and surprised. What could have happened in her mind to take a 180 turn all of a sudden?

"Why did you do that?" was her only sentence.

"I… I am in love... " he replied.

"With someone else" words fell uncontrollably of her mouth while she teared up.

He somehow found the strength to reply, "No Kyoko, it's with you. I am and always will be in love with you."

xoxo

 _Merry #Skipmas to all of you and especially to Blushweaver, our superb author here on ff *heart* and many thanks to Daamile who was my beta and my secret santa ! Check out their stories, they are superb!_

 _Enjoy your time with your loved ones !_

 _-kikoune-_


	6. Corn

Was it worth it? Totally. I wouldn't have had the chance to feel the way I am feeling right now if it wasn't for this moment. Was it scary? I can't deny that I was terrified by the idea that the worst case scenario would happen.

Nothing is really worth it, if it doesn't come with a cost. I could have lost everything forever, but I also could have everything at the same time. Black or White. There were no other possibilities.

I am so grateful I found the strengh to finally tell you that you are my most treasured person and that I fell head over heals for you. I love you Kuon. Your love brought the color I needed in my life. Just like the light changes the color of Corn, so does your love in your eyes brighten my days.

xoxo

A little peace of Renkyo love for all of you ;)


End file.
